1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image-inputting device, and more particularly to a scanning device with an electrostatic generating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typically flat-bed type scanning device, the document sheet is adsorbed on the transparent platen of the image-inputting device when the document sheet is finished scanning or photocopying process, wherein the scanning device can be scanner, photocopier or multi-function peripheral. Due to the scanning or photocopying process would caused the heat to generate the static electricity to adsorb the document sheet on the transparent platen, so that the user cannot easy to take out the documents sheet from the transparent platen.